Purgatory
by Katia-chan
Summary: Welcome to the place where the unloved are loved, where the needy are comforted, where the lost find refuge and the lowest of the low become high society, welcome to Purgatory. On hold pending inspiration.


Pergatory  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: it's 2 in the morning, and I'm writing.nothing good ever comes out of this! Well, let's hope I can brake my pattern. Hope you enjoy.  
  
I will not be putting this through spell checker. My typing is horrible tonight, I know, but it's really late and I want to get this posted. I promise I'll make the corrections! Promise. It just may take a while.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Welcome to a place where the unloved are loved  
  
Where the lost find refuge  
  
Where the needy are comforted  
  
And where the lowest of the low become high society  
  
Welcome to Pergatory.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
He covered his ears, much to the fury of the old man standing in front of him. The yelling had been going on for far to long, and he could feel himself wishing for a buzz.  
  
He swayed back and forth, numb to the tears that were falling on his face from the man above him.  
  
"Why won't you listen to me, I hate how you're hurting yourself." 'you have no idea what I do to myself old man' he thought, fingering the sleeve of his shirt. The sleeve that held all his precious body art.  
  
He laughed at the people who drew on themselves with pens. Pens were for the uncommitted. You knew you loved art when you used the more perminant stuff, such as the knife and the needle.  
  
The man hugged him, and he didn't push away, simply stood there and waited for it to be over.  
  
"I miss the old you." The old him was gone. Had been gone for years. Just that no one had realized it. They had all watched him through his happy mask. They knew him as the innocent one. He smiled to himself. They would change their minds if they saw the bags of powder and the bottles of pills.  
  
The old man seemed to be done with his lecture.  
  
"Please Yugi." He pleaded. No response. Yug trudged up the stairs.  
  
In his room he dug under his bed, finding the old card carrying case that was now used for holding his goods. He took a pinch of a white powder from a bag and held it up to his nostril. Inhaling he waited for the sweet party to take over his mind.  
  
The room turned colors around him and he felt his body empty of everything. There was only skin left now. The music he had had blaring filled his head and sent him spriling upwards. He was soring around the room. Then, very slowly, he decended into that sort of weightlessness. No longer accompanied by the colors and the flying, just wonderful ovlivion. He took another sniff and went soaring away again. Only to come floating down. In the ovlivion eh removed the knife from a drawer. He began to laugh insanely at a thought. When he wasn't in this state of bliss he hated blood. He hated everything about it. Now, now it was wonderful, it was bright and colorful. It made him feel happy. He roled up his sleeve and found an unmarked patch of pale skin. With the tip of the knife he drew a sun. It was off the wall, and he loved it. He jabbed at himself lightly to make 2 eyes and a nose on the sun. The sight of the sun made him laugh. He laughed until his sides hurt. It was good, this laughing. Nothing hurt when he laughed, if he was high.  
  
Then the idea crossed his mind. He didn't want to be here. His grandpa had found everything. Or almost everything. There was this little bit he had here, and a tiny amount of PCP, and his knife, but he'd lost everything else about 3 hours ago. He took the last pinch of the white powder and then put the case in his bag. Scooping the rest of his weed into a baggy and a few pairs of clothes in a canvas bag he grabbed his knife and snuck out his window, down the fire escape and down the street. His grandpa could figure out what had happened to him. He was off to a life of f freedom and true heaven.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
3 Weeks later  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
No, this was al wrong, he was supposed to be happy out here. He was not supposed to be sharing a park with a homeless bum who wasn't even decent enough to have something on him. He sat down on a bench. His drug starved body shaking. It had been almost a week since he'd ran out of dope and money. He had stolen food, but he needed more. Home was what he missed, surprisingly. There he had money and he could get what he needed.  
  
He watched in fascination as an older girl walked into the park. He could instantly tell that she was one of his type. Her blond hair was limp and stringy, her eyes had circles under them and her body was wasted under paper thin skin. There was a bulge in her pocked and her arms, left bare by the tattered sleeveless she wore, were covered in needle marks. He almost flew off the bench and ran to her, fascining his hands around her shrunken wrist.  
  
"You have some, give it to me, please." She stared at him through hooded eyes.  
  
"Go away kid, can't you see I can't spare any? Hey," she said after a minute of looking at him. "Aren't you a little young to be asking for this stuff?"  
  
"What business is it of yours! Just give it to me!" he could feel his need taking over. His mind no longer thought clearly.  
  
"No way, buz off kid."  
  
"Now!" he struck at her, knocking her on the back of the head hard, sending her tumbling to the ground. She moaned and mumbled as he pulled the bag of powder out of her pocket.  
  
"No. no man. Don't. it's mine." He ignored her and went dashing off with the drugs held to is chest. He had planned to wait until he got back to his sleeping place, but he couldn't resist. He opened the bag and took a much to large pinch and inhaled it. The buzz was instant. Right away he was flying with the colors and he could laugh again. Music blared into his mind. He enjoyed himself for only a few moments. The upper had been stronger, but what he hadn't realized was that she'd had a thin devider between her crack and her herowin. Thus giving him both the upper and the downer. He felt the effects right away as the upper wore off and he came crashing into reality. The change was too abrupt. He felt himself heading for the ground and he hit it. He knew he was dead. In the last second before he passed out eh finally remembered that the powders had been different colors, and knew he'd taken 2 things at the same time. Now he was sure he'd never open his eyes again.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
His body floated upewords from wehre it had rested. He could feel senses comig back to him, but he couldn't tell which was which. He was freezing and he could feel sweat pouring down his face and arms. He roled onto his side and vomited, then slipped back into blackness.  
  
The next time he had awareness was a day later. He could tell he was laying on a thin mattress. There was warmth around him and he could hear the muffled sounds of people's voices. Fragments of their conversation caught him in is daze.  
  
"found him? Where."  
  
"In the park, passed out cold, mixed bag of crack and herowin in his hand."  
  
"looks to young."  
  
"nice looking though."  
  
"needs meds."  
  
"should we?"  
  
He didn't know what was going on, didn't care. He cracked his eyes open and saw people standing around him. They were blurry shapes.  
  
"Hey kid, how're you feeling?"  
  
"Don't ask." He murmured.  
  
"Here, drink this." A glass was shoved in his hands nad he sipped. It was water. He guzzled the glass and then slipped back into darkness.  
  
Finally, by the evening of the second day he was conscious enough to open his eyes fully and concentrate on the people around him.  
  
"Hey kid, took you long enough to come round." A young man, who could've been his twin said, kneeling down beside the boy.  
  
"What do you expect, I gave myself the buzz of a lifetime." He felt fear, what if these people were cops, or social workers. Then he saw the scars on this man's arms and felt safe.  
  
"Well, you're ok now. Hi, I'm Yami."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Grate Yugi, I suppose you want to be introed to the other people in pergatory."  
  
"Pergatory?"  
  
"Oh yah, it's what we call this place."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok, for introes, this is Malik." He pointed at a blond who sat with his feet propped on a crate, a needle extending from his arm. He pulled it out and looked up.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"And this is Marik, and Bakura." Yami pointed at two sitting in the shadows, just staring. One had white hair, deep brown eyes and a perminant smirk plastered on his face. The other had platinum hair, spiked around a ple face and lavender eyes.  
  
"Hello Yugi," they said.  
  
"Why do Malik and Marik look so alike?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"Oh yes, silly me, forgot to mention they are related. Brothers infact. They also have a sister, but she's out right now. Isis is a little strange, just to warn you."  
  
"hey! My sister isn't strange!." Malik yelled, throwing a newspaper at Yami's head.  
  
"Fine fine, but you can say that again when she tries to make out with Bakura again, or starts cleaning this place." Malik laughed and nodded.  
  
"alright, knock it off, and leave me out of your examples." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Right then, well, most people around here are related. Bakura has a brother, Ryou." He gestured to a boy passed out, or so it seemed, in a chair. Much to Yugi's surprise the boy gave a slight smile and a wave.  
  
"Ane then there's Mai and Tea." His finger extended to the door where 2 girls were just coming in. One was skeleton thin and dressed in black that covered her whole body. Spikes adorned her wrists and neck and the black makeup contrasted clearly with her white vain crossed face. Her companion had long blond hair and wore purple leather that covered almost nothing. She was much more plump.  
  
"Well, interesting pair." Yugi commented. "one's anorexic and the oter's,"  
  
"Pregnant." The purple girl cut him off with a smile.  
  
"Yes, that's Mai, she used to be anorexic too, until Atogi got her pregnant."  
  
"Cuz she's a stupid bitch and slept with him when she knew he was leaving town." The other girl quipped.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you're still bitchy Tea." Malik commented. Tea brushed her brown hair out of her face.  
  
"Yah," said Mai, "But I don't have to worry about being abandoned, I have all you guys to look after me." Yugi expected them to laugh, but no one did. They all nodded and Mai smiled.  
  
"Well Yugi, I'm sure we've confused you enough, you should go back to sleep."  
  
"Can I get some first?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"No, not till you're better. You almost killed yourself with that last bunch, go to sleep."  
  
"Can I ask you one last question?"  
  
"Sure, ask away."  
  
"Why do you call this place Pergatory."  
  
Yami smiled and sat back on his heels.  
  
"Well, it's right there between heaven and hell. It's not hell, because the drugs don't allow it to be that bad, but you couldn't exactly call this place heaven, could you." Yugi nodded and drifted off to sleep. He hoped that he had finally found a home. In Pergatory.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Well, what did you all think, if you liked it and think I should continue then just let me know. If youthink it sucks then you can let me now that too. I promise that I will repost this with the proper corrections, but right now it's 3:20 in the morning and I want to post this. If I get enough reviews then I'll take the time to fix it. Leave a review. One more note, if you're wondering how I get my terms and stuff, I am not a druggy! I got a lot of this stuff from the book "Go Ask Alice."  
  
It's a good book, but that's just to set your mind at ease. Well, review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


End file.
